1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosures for electrical systems, and particularly to a computer case with adjustable heat dissipation and noise suppression functions.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electrical system, heat dissipation and noise suppression functions always hamper each other.
In a computer system for example, a plurality of heat dissipating holes are defined in the computer case to facilitate thermal control, an effective heat dissipating area can be increased by increasing a total number of the heat dissipating holes or a size of each heat dissipating hole, in order to enhance the heat dissipation, however, it will result in an increase of noise escaping out from the computer system; if we want to reduce the noise, the effective heat dissipating area can be reduced by reducing the total number of heat dissipating holes or the size of each heat dissipating hole, but it weakens effectiveness of the heat dissipation function. Typically, when a computer case is produced, the number and size of the heat dissipating holes are permanently fixed. It will be difficult to get an optimal balance between heat dissipation and noise suppression.
What is desired, therefore, is an enclosure for electrical system which has adjustable heat dissipation and noise suppression functions.